genuinegundamfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The quantum pacifier
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Genuine Gundam Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Yo, man!!! John Nigel here.... Welcome! Yo's, me here. ^^ I'm finally in the Wikia :) And thks again, man. ^^ K NEUMAN 10:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC)K NEUMAN About my request... I can help do the "sweeping" and "cleaning out" with the "MESS". John Nigel 02:25, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Currently Cleaning XDDD Great! I've done a lot of changes.... it shocked my senses to see that we're all screwed up here.... I stared at 8 AM today...until now, i am still doing my best to restore what i can find. :( John Nigel 02:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) luckiy i've blocked the troll with all of your help to prevent any further havoc @@ The quantum pacifier 02:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) "CELEBRATE!!!" Weeeee! I can help in your job, as I believe the troll will start again, using another account or something... John Nigel 02:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) he wont be able to create any new accounts anymore with his current IP. didnt i told you that already? ^^ but if he use another IP, i can block him all over again, easy as a piece of you-know-what XD Yup, I have your powers. THANKS FOR THE GN Particles, dude! XDDD John Nigel 03:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello, it's the wiki police here. I just wanted to thank you and John Nigel for straightening things out at the Genuine Gundam Wikia. Is it possible for me to become an Admin, by the way? It is alright if not. Like always, I will be keeping a close eye on the site, though I think that the troll problem is past us and will not happen again (unless Mr Pruden is a very persistent mad dog, who refuses to let go once it lands a bite). --EDITOR(call me the wiki police ;D) 08:24, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Just to inform you that Shinchan requested for his ip address (124.107.61.168) to be unblocked. I did so, but in condition that he will be signing up for an official account and log in whenever he wants to interact. I see that you've been busy lately. That's great, especially in my absences XD. John Nigel 02:49, June 20, 2012 (UTC) so w did u do to me leif pruden 21:32, September 23, 2012 (UTC)leif Urgent: Hi, man. I see that a character and a mobile suit was deleted from the database. What gives?